Tea with Byakuya
by RollingStar104
Summary: Bya/Ichi. Byakuya has a guilty pleasure. Renji finds out and decides to collect on a favor. Yaoi  M/M  Don't like? Don't click. Warnings listed at beginning of each chapter. Also, I added to the prologue.
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay, **SakaSandora** pointed out that my last fic seemed rushed. So, I tried to slow this one down. Not sure if I succeeded, please review and help me out.

Pairing: Byakuya/Ichigo

Warnings: Yaoi (Male/Male kissing, sex, and... other things), somewhere between a lime and a lemon (times two).

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

* * *

><p>Prologue: How it Began<p>

_"Is it alright?" Byakuya Kuchiki whispered in Ichigo's ear, sending a shiver down the teen's spine. The noble's hands hovered above Ichigo's body, mere inches away from actually touching._

_"Yes..." Byakuya's hands descended on Ichigo's lithe body. He caressed Ichigo's sides, arms, and stomach; then his shoulders, neck, and face before one slender hand tangled in orange hair. A tug from that hand and Ichigo's head was lifted off his pillow and his lips captured in a dominating kiss, he moaned into the nobles mouth. Byakuya's tongue invaded his mouth and began to explore. Ichigo felt Byakuya's free hand trail down to his left nipple, coaxing it to hardness before moving to the other and giving it the same treatment. With a not so gentle pinch Byakuya ended their too short kiss and released Ichigo's hair, both his hands and his mouth moved lower._

_Ichigo's left nipple was engulfed by Byakuya's mouth while the noble's hand continued its ministrations to the right, Ichigo arched his back. His unoccupied hand moved down his chest, circled around his navel, and stopped at his waist, the brown eyed teen groaned. Byakuya paused what he was doing to ask, "Are you sure?"_

_"Please..." Ichigo half-moaned the word. If Byakuya didn't hurry... He couldn't finish the thought, couldn't think of where the thought had even come from._

_"You know I won't ask you again? Won't stop once we've crossed this line?" Ichigo nodded. "Do you understand?" Another nod, why was he making it so damn hard? Ichigo just wanted him inside...__** now**__._

_"Please hurry, Kuchiki-taichou." Wait, did he just say that? It didn't matter, because now Byakuya's mouth was following the trail his hand had made earlier; licking, kissing, biting. Ichigo moaned and arched his back again as that tongue swirled around his navel and dipped inside before going lower. This time he continued past Ichigo's waist, pausing for the briefest moment before licking up Ichigo's shaft and then engulfing the head. Byakuya took every inch in at an agonizingly slow pace. When Ichigo felt the back of Byakuya's throat the noble swallowed, causing the teen to moan and thrust his hips up. Byakuya hummed, sending vibrations through Ichigo's entire cock. Humming got the same response as swallowing or at least it would have if the black haired man hadn't held the youth's hips down. Ichigo settled for moaning the other's name instead, "Kuchiki-taichou..."_

_Heat was coiling tighter and tighter in Ichigo's lower abdomen and he tried to hold it back but Byakuya's tongue licked up his shaft, swirled around the head. Ichigo's hands fisted in the sheets and Byakuya's mouth took his cock back in and the noble's head bobbed slowly and he sucked, hard. Ichigo threw his head back, "Byakuya!"_

Ichigo sat up in his bed. Kon, who seemed to like to sleep on his head, flew across the room; which meant that it had been one of the rare occasions when he hadn't spoke in his sleep. At least there was that. Kon jumped up and was about to yell but Ichigo was already slamming the bathroom door, having a little "problem" to take care of before breakfast.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you to **blackfire1331** for the review she left because now I've added a similar scene to Ichigo's but it's pretty much Byakuya's P.O.V. It's not exactly what she suggested, at least I don't think it is...

* * *

><p><em>Byakuya found himself straddling an orange haired, brown eyed teen. "Kurosaki...?" He asked, uncertain. The Substitute Shinigami nodded.<em>

_"I want you, Byakuya... Please?" Byakuya stared. Was this really Ichigo? The teen that defeated him and saved his adopted sister from execution a month ago? That had haunted his thoughts for as long? It couldn't be, but it was. Or at least the Ichigo his subconscious wanted. This was all of his desires in one guilty pleasure, Ichigo Kurosaki. It wasn't the first time he'd dreamed of the brown eyed teen and all of his dreams had three things in common; confusion, denial, and acceptance. He was at acceptance. The first thing he did was kiss the chocolate eyed teen below him. Soft lips parted instantly to allow him more access and Byakuya wasn't about to forsake the chance to slip his tongue into the warm, moist cavern. Briefly, he wondered if kissing the real thing was like this or better._

_After a minute he pulled away, a string of saliva the only connection remaining; he broke that contact(s) too as he pulled further back. He ran a hand through spiky orange hair that was softer than he had expected, a moan passed Ichigo's lips at this small gesture. Byakuya settled himself further down the boy's thighs, almost to his knees. He bent over, knowing exactly what he wanted to taste next. His tongue teased Ichigo's left nipple before Byakuya took it into his mouth. While his mouth sucked gently his hand came up to caress the other erect bud, making Ichigo arch into the touch. Byakuya heard a moan escape his own lips. Ichigo whimpered when he pulled away. "Please..."_

_Byakuya coaxed Ichigo into a sitting position then lowered his head to the teen's lap. He wasted no time in taking the seemingly begging erection he found there into his mouth, licking down the shaft as he went. When he felt it at the back of his throat, he swallowed. Ichigo started to bring his hips up but Byakuya used his hands to stop them. Byakuya tasted pre-cum, it was sweet and slightly salty and, despite his distaste for sweets, he wanted more. He sucked, hummed, and licked all while bobbing his head. The sounds Ichigo was making urged him on. He wanted do so much more but consciousness was tugging at him unrelentingly._

"Ichigo..." He moaned as he as suddenly cast back into reality, he ran a hand through his hair. A frown found its way onto his face when he looked down, he had a not so small "problem" that he felt guilty about having. Not to mention that he was late.

* * *

><p>Byakuya was late, it was unusual for him so Renji went to check on him. He found out that his Captain hadn't left his privet quarters yet which was where he went first. He had expected that maybe Byakuya was doing paperwork in his room, but when he knocked there was no answer. He opened the door to check, just to make sure. No one. He was about to leave when he heard moaning from his Captain's bedroom, it wasn't painful moaning nor was it distressed. Against his better judgment he slid the door open slightly, his jaw dropped at what he saw. His Captain, the usually calm and indifferent Byakuya Kuchiki, was pitching a tent!<p>

When Byakuya suddenly sat up Renji thought that he'd been found out but the man just moaned, "Ichigo..." and rubbed a hand through his hair. Blushing, Renji closed the door without a sound. As he left the room a smirk formed on his face, it was time to go to the World of the Living and collect a favor...

TBC

Thanks for reading. ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry but there's no sex scene in this chapter, not even a wet dream. It's basically just my attempt at building tension and maybe explaining some things.

Pairing: Bya/Ichi

Warnings: Naughty thoughts, implications, sort of a cliffhanger (unless you're reading this in it's completed form), slight language, and maybe some OOC (not entirely sure).

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Favor<span>

School was a nightmare. Images from his dream kept creeping up on him, making his pants feel too tight. What made things worse was that he couldn't take care of it. If he went to the bathroom during class Orihime and the others would wonder why he was making an excuse to leave when there were no Hollows. He couldn't take care of it between periods because that's when Keigo usually latched onto him like a leech which meant Mizuiro would be there. But besides that almost everyone else would be using the bathrooms and wandering the school too. So he gritted his teeth and tried to think of anything or anyone besides Byakuya Kuchiki. Despite his efforts things like silky, black hair spilling over bare shoulders and slender fingers caressing heated skin kept popping into his thoughts.

As the day progressed his usual scowl deepened and he ended up snapping at his friends. One such comment directed at Orihime earned him a fist to the face from Tatsuki. After that he started to avoid his friends lest he hurt feelings he didn't mean to. During the last class of the day he shifted constantly in his seat, irritated by his too tight pants and heated, oversenitive skin. Every movment brought friction against one sensitive area or another but every time he tried to sit still his other senses went into overdrive instead. Someone to his right was snoring softly. A person in front of him smealt like cherry blossoms, reminding him of that seemingly cold noble. The letters the teacher was writting on the board kept rearranging themselves into either provocitive images or equally provacitive words. He licked his lips, tasting salt and something he did _not_ want to think about.

Finally that tone that everyone waited for, for diferrent reasons, sounded. He had the strong eurge to run from the building as though Kenpachi were chasing him but forced himself to walk like normal. When he reached the school gates he found Renji Abarai waiting for him. For a moment he considered avoiding the crimson-haired Shinigami but then figured talking to the older man might take his mind off of his problem. It was a bad idea because the first words out of his mouth were, "Hey, remember when I took care of the Hollows so could catch up on schoolwork?"

"Yeah, why?" Next he'd be wanting the favor Ichigo promissed.

"Well you said you owed me..." It was times like these that Ichigo hated being right.

"What is it this time?"

"You remember Byakuya, right?" The highlights of his dream flashed before his eyes in a single moment. He swallowed and had to bite back a groan.

"Yeah."

"Well, I need you to have tea with him."

"What? Why?" He did _not_ want to be in the same room as Byakuya Kuchiki for fear that he might find out about his dreams.

"Umm... I have a date." One lie wouldn't hurt, right?

"Then take it up with Byakuya." They had just reached Ichigo's house and luckily it seemed everyone was busy doing something else, or maybe it was unlucky? After kicking off his shoes he climbed the stairs and went down the hall to his room, Renji close behind him.

"I kind of already told him you'd be coming." Renji refused to make eye contact as Ichigo stared at him in disbelief.

"Wait what about the old man?" Ichigo was grasping at straws.

"I took care of that too..." By that he meant that he'd gone to Juushiro and Shunsui for help and they'd promised to take care of the stubborn Sotaicho.

"So you thought you'd just make the plans before even asking if I'd go along with them?" He slumpped(s) into his desk chair as Renji took up residence on his bed.

"Well I guess I could come up with something else..." Renji knew that if this didn't work he'd have to either drag the kid to Seireitei or somehow get Byakuya to the Living World. He watched Ichigo from the corner of his eye, the teen went pale as the possibilities ran through his head.

"Alright..." Ichigo muttered in a defeated tone.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then!" Renji called over his shoulder as he jumpped out Ichigo's window.

"Use the door!" Ichigo shouted half-heartedly after the red-head before sprawling on his bed. "What have I gotten myself into this time...?" His "problem" was long forgotten by now.

* * *

><p>"Don't do anything stupid in my body. Got it?" Renji was currently trying to drag Ichigo into the Senkaimon in the middle of the teen's room.<p>

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just get going."

"I mean it Kon. I don't need some random girl to come up to me tomorrow and slap me for something _you _did. And I deffinately don't need my friends stareing at me like I went crazy." Now Ichigo was just trying to stall.

"Stop stalling already and lets go!" Renji finally succeeded in tugging Ichigo through the Senkaimon, proceded by two Hell Butterflies. When the portal disappeared a peverted grin spread across "Kon's" face.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had expected, even hoped for, something to happen that would delay his arrivle to the Kuchiki estate. But, to his dismay, the Senkaimon opened practically on the doorstep. With a few choice words and a glare directed at Renji's back Ichigo followed the crimson haired Lieutenant into the structure. He was led to a room he presumed was where Byakuya normlly had his tea. Renji opened the door without knocking, hoping to catch his Captain off guard. "Your guest is here, Kuchiki-taicho." Byakuya glanced up and the surprise that flashed across hs face told Icigo he wasn't as expectd as Renj had led on. "Have fun!" Renji called as he hastily retreated before his Taicho could lecture him. This left Ichigo to stand in the doorway wishing to be anywhere else, even if it was on a battlefield fighting Kenpachi Zaraki.<p>

"Well, you might as well come in and sit down, Kurosaki-san. Unless you plan on blocking the door all day?" A small shiver ran down Ichigo's spine, did the man have _any _idea what that tone did to him? Probably not.

"Oh, umm... Sorry..." Ichigo stepped into the room, closed the door, and settled on te vacant cushion to Byakuya's left. He had expected to be sitting across from the Soul Reaper Captain, not next to him. Byakuya poured tea into the empty cup in front of Ichigo. An awkward silence fell, broken only by Ichigo shifting uncomfortably once in a while. Ichigo's eyes followed Byakuya's pale hand as the slender fingers closed around his teacup and lifted it to the noble's lips. His eyes shifted to Byakuya's face and found himself staring into soft, gray eyes that were staring back. He quickly looked away, lifting his own teacup to cover his slight blush. In his haste he accidently spilt most of the tea down the front of his shihakusho. "Damn it..." Why'd the stupid noble have to look at him with that small, amused smile?

* * *

><p>"Here, let me help you." He had been going to offer the teen a damp cloth or something, but then another thought occured to him. Before his brain could proccess the reprocutions, his body was putting his ill-concieved plan into motion. In an un-characteristic move, he "accidently" overturned the table onto the unsuspecting teen. Ichigo let out a small yelp as tea splashed across his already wet Shihakusho and his hakama. "I apologize..."<p>

"How can someone so graceful be so un-corrdinated?" Ichigo muttered so quietly Byakuya almsot didn't here the words, "almost" being the key word. An image of himself stripping Ichigo of his wet clothing and straddling the teen right there in his sitting room practically ambushed him, followed by a pang of guilt.

"You should take your clothes off so they can dry." The distressed look Ichigo directed at him vanished when he added, "You can borrow one of my spare shihakusho while your's dries. Even though I'm a few centemeters taller, it should fit well enough." He rose and walked to the door leading to his bedroom; glancing back once to see that the nervous teen was reluctantly following. After that one glance he went into his bedroom, went to his closet, and pulled out one of his spare shihakusho. He turned to hand Ichigo the clothing to find that the orange haired teen had stopped just inside the doorway and was currently looking anywhere but at the bed or Byakuya. Since Ichigo showed no sign of moving further into the room, Byakuya walked over to him instead. He held the garments out until the teen took them with another embarassed blush. Byakuya stepped around him and exited the room and before he closed the door, "I'll wait out here for you to change."

"Oh, uhh... Thanks..." Byakuya closed the door. He listened to Ichigo move further into the room before he opened the door a crack to see if the teen's back was to it, it was. Bbyakuya opened the door all the way, stepped inside, and closed it again without a sound. He used flash step to come up behind Ichigo who had just begun to pull his shitagi and kosode down over his shoulders.

...

TBC!

A/N: That was the cliffhanger I mentioned at the beginning. Which means you gotta wait for the next chapter to see what happenes. *runs away from her bat wielding muse* (this muse doesn't like cliffhangers but that's what she gets for waking me up early for three days... Oh, and for threatening me with an aluminum bat.) So... see ya next chapter! ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This started out as a D/s fic, but when I sat down to write this chapter I ended up just letting it flow and came up with something not so D/s (at least to me); everyone will have their own opinions. I took D/s out of the warning but, just in case, I decided to tell you about it here. Other than that... here's a quote: _"We gave the Future to the winds, and slumbered tranquilly in the Present, weaving the dull world around us into dreams."_**** **— Edgar Allan Poe (The Mystery of Marie Rogêt)******

**Pairing:** Bya/Ichi

**Warnings:** Yaoi lemon (M/M sex) Don't like? Calmly exit this fic via the back button (might have to click it a couple of times). Starts out as Dub-con then turns to con… sort of. Byakuya is definitely (I think) OOC… And probably Ichigo, a little… or a lot, depending on your outlook. Umm… I think that's it… If you don't want to read something like this… You've probably already left and if you haven't… Why are you still here? I mean if you don't like this stuff why do you read it? Oh well, to each his own, right? Of course some of you that read things you don't like is because you don't want to take the time to read the warnings unless there in the summery (Which means I'm not talking to anyone... except the voices...).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach… Do I really need to tell you this each chapter? (the voices' say it's better to be safe than sorry. I agree with them, it's just so… tedious.)

**FYI:** The page breaks indicate the beginning and end of the chapter as well as the change in P.O.V. Also, I'm sorry that some of the... sections are so short; the reason being that I wanted to add Byakuya's thoughts on something.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 2: Responsibilities Aside

Ichigo stiffened when he felt Byakuya suddenly pressed against his back, arms around his waist to grip his wrists. The older man rested his head on his shoulder, "I apologize, Ichigo." the noble's breath caressed his ear and he shivered, a small whimper escaping him before he could stop it. He felt lips moving up his neck, sucking slightly, and he tried to pull away but the only ways he could were back, further into the raven haired Taichō's embrace, or forward, which would have him climbing onto the bed; neither option appealed to him at the moment.

"Byakuya st… Stop!" He shouted , even though he wanted the opposite. But he wanted the older man to _ask_; was that too much to hope for? Ichigo didn't think so, especially when you took into consideration the personality of the man currently pressed against his back and nuzzling him. Then again, Byakuya wasn't exactly acting like his usually serene, apathetic self.

"I can't…" Byakuya murmured. He felt the noble's tongue on his ear, just the lightest of touches which elicited a moan Ichigo tried to hold back. "Ichigo… Please…" His body was screaming at him to give in to the man whose slate gray eyes were clouding with lust. Ichigo tried again to free his wrists but stopped and started panting instead when Byakuya's lips found one of his sweet spots, just above his pulse point. His knees threatened to buckle, but then the raven haired man spoke into his ear again, "Just this once…?" Ichigo swallowed, it wasn't exactly what he had expected but it was better than _not_ being asked.

"Alright…" He stilled his struggles completely and relaxed into the noble's embrace. Then, suddenly, he was turned around and his lips were captured by Byakuya in a heated kiss. He parted his lips, silently asking for more. Byakuya seemed more than happy to reply by slipping his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, exploring every inch. He moaned into the mouth covering his as the noble's tongue wrestled with his own. The long, slender fingers of one delicate hand tangled in bright orange locks; the other pressed the two closer. They broke for air.

Byakuya removed his scarf and, just this once, he let it fall to the floor in a wrinkled heap. Ichigo watched the delicate silk fall then saw Byakuya's Taichō's haori join it. Brown eyes darted up to watch the gray eyed Taichō remove his sash, his kosode and shitagi falling open to expose pale, unspoiled skin. He barely swallowed the groan that rose to his lips. With nothing to hold them up, the noble's hakama pooled at his feet. The raven haired man reached up to remove his _kenseiken_ but Ichigo reached up and stopped him, "Leave it and…" He trailed off, feeling a blush creep across his cheeks.

"And what?" His heart skipped a beat at the commanding undercurrent in Byakuya's voice. The noble didn't seem aware of the constant commanding tone in everything he said, but Ichigo's inner submissive did notice; it inched closer to the surface. If they were fighting or even just drinking tea, he would have crushed the urge to submit. But they weren't doing either and his dream was too fresh in his mind to do so, since he'd been thinking about it since he'd had it; not to mention the 'problems' it had caused him.

"I umm…" He swallowed. "Could you wear your haori?" He looked away from those piercing, slate gray eyes and felt his embraced blush inching further across his face. That gaze seemed to look into him and see his inner submissive staring back. The fact that he wanted to be dominated was his closest kept secret. His reason for this… kink, was simple; he just wanted to set aside his responsibilities, to let someone else take control so he could be a normal teen with normal teen problems for a while.

* * *

><p>Byakuya gripped Ichigo's chin and turned the teen's face back, pressing their lips together. He pulled away and bent down to retrieve his haori, putting it on with an ingrained flourish. Gray met brown and he saw what the orange haired teen wanted, to let go of his responsibilities and give up control… Even if it was only for an hour or two in the bedroom; he could work with that. He untied Ichigo's sash and let it fall, his hakama slid down to join it. The younger's shitagi and kosode, caught at his elbows, now hung completely open; they soon joined the other garments on the floor.<p>

He took in the slim, toned body, the tanned flesh laced with scars. Byakuya couldn't help but pull the naked teen close; their arousals rubbing together wringing a moan from the younger before he caught Ichigo's mouth in a breath stealing kiss. Suddenly Ichigo's arms were around his neck and the teen was pulling him toward the bed without breaking their contact; then he was being tugged down. He broke the kiss to stare at Ichigo who was now laying under him, he had one knee between the teen's legs with the other on the outside; his hands were on either side of the orange haired teen's head.

Byakuya looked into lust glazed, brown eyes and then took in the lithe body, he wanted to taste every part of the teen's body. Having already tasted the younger's mouth, he moved lower to kiss just above the teen's pulse point; he pressed his tongue to the area and tasted sweat and something that was uniquely Ichigo. He began kissing, licking, and nipping everything his lips came in contact with. Beginning with the teen's shoulders, moving down to the collarbone and sucking lightly, next was the younger's chest. He paused to swirl his tongue around a nipple then nipped it gently before giving the other one the same treatment. "Kuchiki-Taichō..." He looked up when the teen moaned to see an embarrassed blush spread across Ichigo's cheeks, he moved back up and kissed the brown eyed boy's lips softly.

"It's alright. Call me whatever you want." Still blushing, Ichigo nodded and Byakuya moved to his previous position of moving down the toned body. His tongue ran around the teen's navel, dipping inside briefly, just to see the reaction he'd get.

* * *

><p>Ichigo groaned and gripped the sheets as Byakuya's tongue dipped into his navel. In order to set aside his responsibilities he had relinquished control of the situation, but he hadn't known the other would go so slow; it was driving him crazy. His whole body was on fire and getting hotter… The noble's lips, teeth, and tongue were assaulting his whole body; it felt so mind numbingly... <em>good<em>. "Lower, Kuchiki-Taichō... please..." He'd barely gotten the words out when he felt the other's tongue lick up his shaft to his head, "Fu~ck!" He bucked his hips but the noble's mouth was already gone. _Not enough..._ He wanted more but the other was leaning over him, reaching for something; Ichigo's body tensed and he whimpered. Then those soft lips were on his again and he relaxed. He was vaguely aware of a popping sound but was too caught up in the kiss to really care. The scent of cherry blossoms filled the room and, if he weren't otherwise preoccupied, he would have laughed at the irony; which was also why he didn't notice Byakuya's frown. (Renji strikes again! ^_^)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Byakuya frowned slightly when the smell of cherry blossoms permeated the air, Renji had been messing with his lube(1). For now, he ignored the fact. He made sure to coat three fingers thoroughly before circling the teen's entrance with one lubricated digit, he eased it in gently. After that, he covered one of the ten's nipples with his mouth while the fingers of his free hand found the other to distract the other from the slight discomfort. A little more than a minute later, he added a second finger. The teen let out a hiss of pain which Byakuya cut off halfway with a kiss. When he pressed his third finger in carefully, his other hand wrapped around the teen's neglected erection and began pumping at a slow, steady pace; Ichigo cried out in pleasure laced pain. Byakuya's mouth muffled the cry and the teen threw his arms around Byakuya's neck and pulled him closer; the younger's lips parted, asking for something more to distract him.

* * *

><p>Ichigo ran his finger through silky, black hair, pressed his hands to the unblemished skin of the older male's face, ghosted them over the noble's nipples and unmarked sides; his actions earned moans from the one kissing him from above. He shuddered as the three fingers inside him found his prostate and he moaned into the kiss that was just being broken for air; the noble's slender fingers were pulled away as well, leaving him feeling empty. Their eyes locked and he saw the question the other wanted to ask, <em>needed <em>to ask. "Just do it."

"It'll hurt..." The older began to warn in his usual, slightly commanding voice.

"Please... I just want you inside, Kuchiki-Taichō... Now." At this moment, he didn't care that he was pleading; he just wanted the other to hurry up. His heated body was so sensitive now; he felt every slight touch. Byakuya's haori brushing against his thighs, warm hands ghosting over him, silky hair caressing his face... they were all driving him insane with need, or maybe it was lust? It didn't really matter; he just wanted Byakuya inside, _now_. Luckily, Byakuya caught his point and positioned his cock at Ichigo's entrance. Before the noble began to push into him, his mouth was captured yet again. He wanted to grit his teeth and fight the pain but Byakuya's tongue was already in his mouth and he ended up letting the pained moan out anyway, it was swallowed.

* * *

><p>Byakuya felt the tight heat constricting at his intrusion as Ichigo instinctively tensed, "Relax..." He waited patiently for the brown eyed teen to do so, Ichigo's walls unclenched slowly. When the younger began to squirm Byakuya started to move; at first slowly, searching. After adjusting a few times he finally found what he was looking for, the teen's prostate. Ichigo moaned loudly below him, back arching briefly, and then the teen's hands found purchase in black hair, he was pulled into a kiss. He lost himself for a moment and involuntarily thrust forward harder than he had intended to, resulting in Ichigo crushing their lips together with bruising force.<p>

He thrust into Ichigo's tight heat over and over, striking that little bundle of nerves with each stroke. For a time, the teen met his thrusts; but eventually all he could do was moan and writhe. Shortly after that his thrusts became erratic, he began pumping the teen's cock at a slow, steady pace again. Ichigo moaned loudly, "Kuchiki-Taichō... I... coming...!" The teen spilled his seed in Byakuya's hand and over both their stomachs almost as soon as the words left the younger's panting mouth, leaving Ichigo shuddering in the afterglow. He groaned and came when the teen's walls constricted around him; he pulled out of the trembling body and then lay beside the other, panting from his own exertion.

* * *

><p>Byakuya's fingers traced Ichigo's scars lightly, they were a testament to the fact that Ichigo had endured more than a fifteen year old should have to. The responsibilities settled on the teen's shoulders were heavy ones; but no matter how heavy or numerous they became they couldn't dull those fiercely determined eyes, those beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. "Mmm... what are you thinking?" He noticed that Ichigo dropped the Kuchiki-Taichō part but Byakuya didn't miss it.<p>

"I was thinking about you."

"That's obvious." Ichigo looked at him with half closed eyes. "What were you thinking about me?"

"About how each of your scars has a story and..." He trailed off, trying to think of what to say.

"And what?" The teen prompted, his eyelids drifting further down and his voice becoming drowsy.

"I'll tell you later, go to sleep... Ichigo."

"You're not saying that so I'll stop asking are you?" Ichigo snuggled closer to him.

"I'll tell you later."

"Alright, Byakuya..." The chocolate-brown eyes closed completely and the teen's breathing deepened in sleep. Byakuya sighed and closed his own eyes. If this was all he could do for the other, well... he'd just have to do his best to lighten Ichigo's responsibilities as much as he could.

Chapter 2 end.

* * *

><p>(1) Why does Byakuya Kuchiki have lube? I... umm... Don't know! And I'm not just saying that because he's looking at me with that icy stare of his. *glances over shoulder* Eep! I mean... Umm... Hi? *whispers*It doesn't look like he's going away so...*whispers*<p>

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed. I also hope you take a little extra time to review… flames are okay but I prefer reviews that are helpful. Oh, and just so you know, there's another chapter after this. Its content depends on the answer to this question: Do you want a Bya/Ichi/Ren sequel or just a Bya/Ichi sequel to this story? I'll wait maybe two weeks before I post, any longer than that and I'll get antsy. So hopefully you'll review and give me your opinion and help me decide, please and thank you. ^_^

This was late and I'm sorry. I felt like it was missing something and I couldn't... err... _still_ can't figure out what. Well I guess it'll just keep bugging me since it doesn't seem interested in making itself clearer. If I figure it out I'll be sure to let you know.


	4. Epilogue

**A/N:** Okay you reviewed and, those of you that read the author notes, have 'voted'. The Bya/Ichi sequel won, so Renji's part in this is smaller than it would've been otherwise. If you were looking forward to a Bya/Ichi/Ren, don't worry because I have a muse demanding that I write one anyway, it just won't be conected to this story... I think (my muses seem to like to surprise me). So instead of one story coming out, there will be two. Other than that, umm… I don't know… Read and enjoy?

**Pairing: **Bya/Ichi

**Warnings: **Contains shonen-ai lime thing (It's yaoi, only less explicit), maybe fluff, probably OOC, and… might contain language unsuitable for children? (I don't think that's exactly how they say it on TV but… *shrugs*) If you don't like, there is a clearly marked exit (a.k.a. the back button).

**Disclaimer: **Let me check… Nope, still don't own Bleach.

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue: 'Tea'<span>

Ichigo woke up to Byakuya kissing his eyelids, "What time is it?"

"Does it matter?" The noble kissed a trail down his jaw.

"Mmm… It does when you have a perverted mod-soul in your body." The raven haired Taichō kissed a second trail down his neck.

"How much trouble could it cause in thirty minutes?" A third trail lead down his chest to his right nipple.

"I guess I'll… find out…" Byakuya's tongue swirled around the hardening bud and then his mouth engulfed the erect nipple in moist heat.

* * *

><p>Renji closed Byakuya's bedroom door, maybe his Taichō wouldn't kill him. He wasn't going to get his hopes up, but still…<p>

* * *

><p>As he was getting dressed Ichigo figured it hadn't been such a bad idea to have 'tea' with Byakuya after all and that it wouldn't hurt to do it again sometime. He had one leg in his hakama when Shunsui Kyōraku burst into the room. Turning several shades of red, he managed to pull on his hakama and grab his sash before he was thrown over the flamboyant Taichō's shoulder. "Sorry to have to end your visit so suddenly." was the only explanation he got as he was carried off kicking and squirming… and swearing.<p>

* * *

><p>Byakuya was about to shunpo after Kyōraku and demand to know what was happening but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, he looked back to see Jūshirō Ukitake. "Sorry, but unless Kurosaki-kun is fire-proof you might want to let Shunsui get him out of here."<p>

"Meaning?"

"Renji asked us to distract the Sotaicho but when he sensed Ichigo's fluctuating reiatsu well… let's just say he's not too happy."

* * *

><p>Ichigo was set back on his feet just as suddenly as he'd been picked up, a senkaimon behind him. "What the hell?"<p>

"Unless you want to face Old Man Yama, who is very angry by the way, you might want to leave." The senkaimon was opened.

"You couldn't let me say good-bye?" He hadn't even been able to ask if they could have 'tea' again.

"Sorry 'bout that." Holding his hakama up with one hand and his sash with the other, his kosode and shitagi hanging open; he was ushered into the senkaimon.

* * *

><p>His abrupt departure left Ichigo in the dark about his new relationship with Byakuya Kuchiki. It left him wondering what the other felt and if it would happen again. With school, random Hollow attacks, and Isshin's idiotic antics, he couldn't exactly go and ask; he couldn't even ask Rukia to do it since she had yet to return from Soul Society. So he just went back to doing what he normally would, with the exception of thinking about the raven haired noble; not to mention the occasional wet dream which left him edgy for anywhere between a day and a week. He just dealt with it as best as he could and hoped Byakuya was having the same problems.<p>

Byakuya was having the same problems. Instead of school, Hollows, and a father he was dealing with paperwork, two curious Taichō's, and an equally curious Fukutaichō. Like Ichigo he contemplated what had happened and came to the conclusion that, on one hand, Hisana would want him to be happy. While on the other he wondered if he would have disappointed his parents again by choosing Ichigo, a teenage boy, over some noble's daughter. Well, he'd just have to deal with the guilt the way he always dealt with it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It's short… but my muse refused to give me any more. If you couldn't tell I kind of forced the last two paragraphs, they don't make the best ending in the world but I can live with them… for now. Anyway, I hope you liked it and don't feel cheated because of the shortness. I'm not going to beg for reviews, but they'd be nice…

Just to give you a little heads up, I won't start posting the sequel until I've at least posted part 2 of Heat…


End file.
